


Troublemakers

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cute as shit stuff okay?, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: When your boyfriend asks you to cut class to enjoy the weather, how are you supposed to say no?





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man Fanworks Initiative Day 7: OTP; Friendship; Love; Romance

The first bell rang and Lavi slid to a stop just next to Allen as he was closing his locker. Students were rushing through the halls to make it to classes, but he just took his time as he watched Allen tuck his Chemistry and Algebra books into his bag. The smile on his face grew, and Allen sighed as he looked up at him.

“What are you up to?” he asked, zipping the backpack and shouldering it. His lips were drawn into a thin line as he leveled a glare at the redhead.

“Al, I’m hurt. Really, I am.” Lavi pressed his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. “Why the sudden accusations? It’s like I can’t wait for you at your locker without having some ulterior motive.”

“Well, do you have one?” Allen asked as he began walking to class. The halls were starting to clear, and they only had a few minutes before they were marked tardy.

Lavi winced. “Okay. Maybe.”

“Lavi…”

“Hear me out, Al. Hear me out!” He pulled Allen to one of the side hallways, distinctly away from their Algebra class. “It’s such a nice day out and—”

“No.”

“But Al—”

“We’re not skipping class. We’ll get in trouble.” Allen turned on his heel, ready to retreat to class, but Lavi held him back.

“We won’t get in trouble if we’re not caught.”

Allen sighed heavily. “Are you even hearing yourself? The last time you skipped out on class, you almost got suspended.” He tilted his head and crossed his arms. “We’re not skipping. C’mon, let’s just go to class.”

Lavi hummed, still holding onto the hem of Allen’s shirt to keep him from leaving. The hallways were almost empty by now, and they only had a minute, maybe two, before the final bell rang. They wouldn’t make it unless they ran all the way across the school. “Oooor, we could leave now and I could buy you some snacks at the convenience store.”

Allen pursed his lips and narrowed his eyebrows. He said nothing, and Lavi knew he was close to breaking him.

“I’ll buy you whatever you want,” Lavi suggested, the grin on his face growing by the second.

Chewing on his lip, Allen hesitated. “Anything?”

Lavi almost had him convinced. “I’ve got cash burning a hole in my pocket as we speak,” he said, leaning in closer to Allen’s ear. “And I’ll spend it all on you.”

That did it, the promise of food and lots of it. “Okay. Okay.” Allen leaned in closer and pushed Lavi. There was an exit just down the hallway, and if they hurried, they could leave without getting caught. “Let’s go. But you owe me.”

Lavi grabbed Allen’s hand as they hurried towards the exit. “Trust me, Al. You won’t regret it.”

Allen could only let out a heavy sigh as they disappeared outside.

The sun shone down brightly as they weaved through the school grounds and out to the street. Lavi rushed past windows and doorways, ducking out of sight when they needed to avoid getting caught by one of the teachers or staff. He had a firm grip on Allen’s hand, and by the time they made it to the public street, their fingers were entwined. Allen didn’t shy away from the grip, even when he had to adjust the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

“Okay, we’re out. Now where are those snacks I was promised?” Allen asked, no hesitation in his tone.

“Oh, so demanding. I love when you talk like that,” Lavi said with a laugh. He pressed a light kiss on Allen’s temple, then led him down the street. “C’mon then. I don’t want to keep your stomach waiting.”

They walked hand-in-hand to the convenience store a few blocks down the road, the sun beating down on the their shoulders. The streets were quiet, most people at work or school in the early afternoon. In the distance, Lavi heard the sound of a lawn mower buzzing. A dog barked playfully at them as they passed a fenced in lawn.

“You have to admit,” Lavi began, a grin creeping over his face. “It’s too nice of a day to stay cooped up inside.”

In spite of himself, Allen smiled. “We’re supposed to be in class, though.”

Lavi shrugged and pulled Allen closer. “There are a lot of things I’m supposed to do, but I don’t. We’ll add this to the list.”

“We’ll be in trouble tomorrow,” Allen added, looking up at him.

“That’s tomorrow. Today, we’re free.” Lavi tightened his hold on Allen’s hand, giving it a gentle tug. They were already out of sight of campus and he felt bolder. “Now, do you want those snacks or what?”

Allen chuckled. “Yes. I might as well enjoy my freedom before I end up in detention.”

“That’s the spirit, Al!”

They meandered down to the main street, quietly enjoying the weather. A warm breeze wafted through town, and the early summer air left a pleasant chill running up Lavi’s spine. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face, even as they entered the convenience store.

The clerk paid them no mind as Allen raided the shelves. Lavi let him pick everything he wanted: a hefty bag of cheese puffs, chocolate bars of various sizes and brands, and some orange soda. After Allen set everything on the counter and the clerk rang it up, Lavi winced at the price, but paid it without complaint. A deal was a deal, after all, and Lavi never left Allen hanging.

Taking the flimsy plastic bag full of treats with them, they headed back out and towards the park. There were only a few kids playing on the swingset, but it was peaceful overall. They headed to one of the picnic tables under the shade of some large maple trees. As soon as they sat down, Allen dug into the bag and opened the soda, taking a long swig of it before he ripped into the Hershey bar.

Lavi leaned forward, resting his arms against the warm wood of the table. He turned and watched as Allen devoured the candy bar in seconds flat. A chuckle crept up his throat. “Your appetite never ceases to amaze me. Didn’t we eat lunch not more than an hour ago?” He sat up straight again, watching Allen with an amused gaze.

“There’s always room for snacks, Lavi,” Allen teased, grabbing another candy bar and peeling open the wrapper.

Their shoulders were flush and Lavi felt the heat radiating off Allen’s skin. He leaned in, burying his nose into the side of his neck. The hair tickled Lavi’s skin, and Allen ignored him as he focused on the food. Another candy bar was devoured, and he took a break to drink down some more soda.

“Where do you wanna go after this?” Lavi asked, still nuzzling at Allen’s neck. He slipped an arm around Allen’s waist, pulling him closer. Allen capped the soda and tilted his head to the side, inviting Lavi to continue as he pleased. They did this often, and Lavi knew that as long as he let Allen eat, he didn’t care what Lavi did to him.

With a hum, Allen turned his head. He smoothed a hand over Lavi’s thigh. “My place should be empty right now. Cross is out of town and we’d have it to ourselves. We could—” Allen cut himself off, gasping as Lavi nipped at his ear. “—could watch a movie, or something.”

“ _Or something_ sounds good to me,” Lavi mumbled. He slid two fingers along Allen’s jaw line, tilting his head up enough so Lavi could kiss him. It was soft and warm and tasted like orange soda. He exhaled from his nose when he felt Allen reciprocate in kind, his heart jumping up into his throat. Even now, after over a year of being together, his boyfriend’s touch still left him excited.

When they pulled back, Allen’s eyes were glassy and hazed over. He let out another soft hum, and tugged at the front of Lavi’s shirt. “Let’s go now.”

“Already? I thought you wanted to eat your snacks first.”

“They can wait,” Allen said, already tucking the remaining snacks into the bag.

Lavi laughed and eased up from the bench, taking the bag from Allen’s hands as they began walking again, this time in the direction of Allen’s apartment. “Hungry for something else, are you?” he teased, nudging him with his elbow.

Rolling his eyes, Allen plucked the soda from the bag and started to drink it again. “You’re so crass. Keep it up and I’ll go back to eating the candy bars and leave you to your own devices.”

“Ouch! Allen, you wound my heart!” Lavi whined, over-dramatic and loud.

Allen nudged him away and continued on down the sidewalk. He tried to hide his smile. “Such a pain in the ass.”

“But a lovable one, right?” Lavi asked, catching up and falling back into step with him.

With a chuckle, Allen nodded. “Yeah. Definitely lovable.” He stole another kiss from Lavi before the redhead could notice. “Now hurry up. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Lavi snickered and grabbed Allen’s hand again, picking up their pace. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
